


On Thin Ice

by fridgehorror



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Freezing, Hunting, Koalaphant (Don't Starve), Winter, near death situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridgehorror/pseuds/fridgehorror
Summary: Being the only person who can't get sick in camp has its pros & it's cons. One of the cons is being an errand bot.





	On Thin Ice

Digging to find beast footprints was far from the highlight of WX-78's day, and the cold was setting in a little more than fast. Their mechanisms despised the frost that grew over them, and they had no biological means of fighting off the cold. And yet, they wouldn't dream of being anything but what they are. Cogs and gears, wires and metal frames. They groan, low and mechanical, strolling toward the next print, walking cane in hand. Snow shifted under their feet, following the large tracks and drifts made by the beast's large body. Following it was easy, the prints were not clawed, nor hoofed. This was likely a Koalaphant, as desired. 

Approaching the creature was the easy part, attacking it was another story. Hunts have gone on for entire days as the beast weren't keen on being struck. But hopefully with the use of the walking cane WX-78 might be able to strike a cord with the creature before it ran too far. Maybe hunting down the beast would get the incessant whining of the scientist to stop. Being sick was a biological issue, not one they were particularly familiar with and not one they'd be acquainting themself with soon. They tugged the vest around their chest closer, attempting to keep their internal mechanisms warm. The chassis was the most vital part of any being, it had to be kept warm. The bot would of opted for a hat, too, but it was given to the spider child for warmth. They instead took a spare helmet. They didn't need the warmer option anyways. They didn't need any of the fleshlings or their help, and yet they stuck around. It was only to flex their superiority. Clearly. 

The dimming sky was disheartening, although that was to be expected on the cusp of winter and spring. Only four or five days left, it was fine. Spring would come and WX-78 would hate this place for all its worth, but the rain beat the snow. The rain could be blocked out with the eyebrella they had fashioned last night, the cold had far too many more elements put into it. 

Thoughts were broken as their optical sensors detected the lumbering beast in the distance, grazing on what little of the grass was left in the winter season. The bot made sure the dark sword strapped to their back was there with a firm pat, before turning their attention back to the animal. Walking cane in hand, helmet resting atop their head. They were going to absolutely destroy this stupid, grimy beast. WX-78 rushed from the cover of the snow drifts, charging the Koalaphant. A low grunt sounded from the furry animal, and it scampered away, attempting to escape. The bot followed, feeling victorious already. This time there would be no hours long chase, this time they were headed home with food for the coming days. A swing was made at the beast, although missing by a small margin. Stumbling, WX-78 got their footing, realizing they had lost some ground between them and the creature. They were quick to pick back into a sprint after the beast. It had stopped, startled to see the robot and begun its flight once again. 

WX-78 slid slightly on their feet, the ground below them slippery and oddly smooth. Before they could take a moment to catch themself, the sound of ice crackled and snapped beneath their boots.

Water surged over their head. Hands thrashed, feet kicked frantically. They put in every attempt to bring themself back to the surface. Sparks illuminated the murky waters, the bots cry of pain gurgled, and faint. Everything on them was weighing them down. They had let go of their cane, the stick idly bobbing in the surface without them. Their bag was next to go, taking the dark sword and their supplies with them. Desperately, the bot attempts to swim upwards. Hands wave frantically toward the light above, feet kicking with persistence they didn't know they had. This was not their day, was it?

Their hands grasped the side of the pond, feeling the frozen dirt between their fingers. So close. Just a little farther. 

They drag themself from the water, arms trembling as their soaked, freezing body was exposed to the cold air. Sparks spit from their chassis, their arms, every bit and piece of them. The bot collapsed against the snow laden ground, trembling.

...Perhaps they shouldn't of done this alone. WX-78 curled against themself, unsure of what plan of action would be correct to proceed with. They were going to die if they just laid here, but they didn't have much on them to prepare a fire. Struggling to their feet with a twitch, the bot stumbled over their own boots. Everything ached. They tumble back down to their knees, reeling from the sudden ice bath. After taking a few moments to regain their composure, the automaton proceeded to fish their bag & cane from the water.

Cold, shaking hands searched for the materials to make a fire. Logs, grass and flint were quickly supplied from their pack, and a fire was lit. The bot desperately held out their frostbitten extremities, crystals having already formed over their fingers and thumbs. After their hands regained some of their use, they stripped themself of their soaked article of clothing and proceeded with reheating their chassis. Popping open the hinges, the casing opened. A sigh of relief crackled from their damaged speaker. Everything still hurt, they occasionally twitched and sparked, but ultimately they'd be okay. WX-78 adds an additional log, taking comfort in the growing fire. 

Drying their vest would be a task for another time, worrying more about their internal structures and not freezing to the point they malfunction. Resulting in system failure. This certainly wasn't the best use of their time, they had hunting to do and now they were stuck here until they dried. The robot searched through their bag, hoping to find some spare jerky they had packed. Food would be good on them with the recent events depleting their fuel. Upon finding the lumps of meat, they tore the pieces into smaller chunks, devouring it ravenously. Perhaps taking a rest wasn't all that bad. They got away from the stupid fleshlings without being barred for not doing anything, and they got time to sort out their supply situation. Maybe they could head home with food and spare materials. For themself only, of course. Maybe the tiny tree guardian, but only he was included. 

Until then, it was just them, the Koalaphant grazing in the distance and the oncoming night. They'd just attack the beast then while it slept.

Waiting wouldn't take too long.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry dst fandom you're stuck with me and my 1,000,000,001 fic ideas


End file.
